


Vengeance's Awakening

by MachineryField



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Persona Fusion, Canonical Character Death, Gen, Mentions of the rest of the C9 quartet as well as Metal Face
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:40:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25515148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MachineryField/pseuds/MachineryField
Summary: He was fine, letting his Persona shimmer behind him, no real name for it in his mind. The colony… it was fairly safe. The creatures around weren’t much of a problem, not when Fiora or Reyn were almost always at his side, keeping him safe. There was no real need for him to focus too much on fully awakening. Not to the extent Dunban had, at least.That was how he had felt as Fiora happily crowed her Persona was becoming more and more solid in form, that she was coming closer and closer to one of the masks Dunban sported. When Reyn complained that she was leagues ahead of them. That was fine, Fiora was strong in body and mind, and the sister of Dunban to boot. Of course she would have better control naturally.He had settled into that way of thinking for ages, had allowed himself to see things that way without a second thought. But now, as he watched her limp body being thrown to the side by a Mechon with a face, as screams of people attacked and ravaged by the surprise Mechon raid filled his ears, the world seemed upside down.
Relationships: Fiora & Shulk (Xenoblade Chronicles)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Vengeance's Awakening

**Author's Note:**

> My boyfriend, zanthe on here (check him out, he has amazing writing) and I ended up going ham with a P5-esque AU for Xenoblade and I had an itching to write Shulk's awakening to his.... initial, so to speak! Hope you enjoy, more for this AU to come, maybe? :-)

Every Homs knew the only way to withstand the Mechon was the power of Persona. From a young age, each and every child was taught to try and channel that potential within them, to try and call upon their Persona.

Of course, most could only partially awaken to the power, a shimmering shape that never became solid at their side. Sometimes they could place names to them, and could make little use of them, but nothing that impressive.

The only ones to ever make great use out of them were the three men everyone knew from Sword Valley. Dickson, Mumkhar, and of course Dunban. The three with the most solid of the partially awakened Personas…

Though rumor had it sometimes Dunban’s would take on a more solid form. A giant, wielding a sword made of red jewel and blue light… Just hearing about it made the youngins of Colony 9 giddy. Dunban, Hero of the Homs and first to truly awaken in a good one hundred years!

Of course, Shulk found it as amazing as anyone else, but… he found his real love was making weapons for others to use. A bit of extra defence against anything the Mechon could throw at them, should they throw more.

He was fine, letting his Persona shimmer behind him, no real name for it in his mind. The colony… it was fairly safe. The creatures around weren’t much of a problem, not when Fiora or Reyn were almost always at his side, keeping him safe. There was no real need for him to focus too much on fully awakening. Not to the extent Dunban had, at least.

That was how he had felt as Fiora happily crowed her Persona was becoming more and more solid in form, that she was coming closer and closer to one of the masks Dunban sported. When Reyn complained that she was leagues ahead of them. That was fine, Fiora was strong in body and mind, and the sister of Dunban to boot. Of course she would have better control naturally.

He had settled into that way of thinking for ages, had allowed himself to see things that way without a second thought. But now, as he watched her limp body being thrown to the side by a Mechon with a face, as screams of people attacked and ravaged by the surprise Mechon raid filled his ears, the world seemed upside down.

Dunban overwhelmed by the power of his own Persona, Fiora dead, Reyn unable to protect people as he prided himself on, Shulk filling with an anger he had never felt before. As words ripped from his throat.

“I’ll kill you!”

His heart was pounding, the sound of his own blood pumping drowning out the screams. Drowning out the breaking of his heart as his dear friend’s body was swarmed by Mechon.

_ “Finally, the anger in your heart has swelled.” _ A voice seemed to echo through his head, eyes widening.  _ “The vile Mechon, who plan to take everything from you, will you sit down and let them? Or will you seize your destiny and fight?” _

“I will fight…!” His words shook, but his stance was firm. “I’ll fight, and make the Mechon pay!”

_ “Good, good!”  _ The voice laughed in his voice.  _ “Accept my call, take my hand! I am thou, thou art I.” _

A mask appeared on his face, in a flash of blue flame, and he gripped it in his hands. It hurt to pull on it, it hurt so much, but he continued. The physical pain was nothing compared to the pain and anger in his heart.

_ “Let the anger be the spark of light to cleanse this world!” _

“Aether…!” He ripped off the mask with a scream and behind him, a Persona, with a truly solid shape, appeared.

It was giant, skin purple and hair stark white. Tattoos covered its body and a blindfold covered its eyes, blind to all but the revenge Shulk found himself seeking. It held a red sword, almost seeming as if it was made of crystals, like the ether around them. From the sword came a blue light, shining brilliantly against the fires and stars of the dangerous night.

If his mind was anywhere else, he would be shocked at how similar it looked to Dunban’s Persona of rumor. He would join Dunban and Reyn in staring on in shock and confusion, trying to figure out why it looked as it did. Try and understand what connected their Personas in such a way.

But he was focused on the Mechon with a face. The monster who had taken Fiora from them, from  _ him _ . He focused and allowed Aether to strike out, driving his sword of crystal and light into the side of the Mechon.

The Mechon jumped back and summoned what seemed to be its own Persona. Another thing never seen before with a Mechon, driving its claws into his Persona and sending a pain through Shulk at the same time. But Shulk wouldn’t give up, he gave Aether the order to attack again and...

Before he could truly gain his revenge, though, the Mechon all seemed to stop and, without a word, flew away, leaving Shulk standing there, staring after. Anger bubbling, as well as exhaustion.

Aether vanished and he fell to his knees, the calls of Dunban and Reyn the last thing he heard before passing out.


End file.
